Hello
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: You refuse to leave her side. You know better than to stay out so early in the evening, but she was here. And you were already too late. You make shushing noises to calm not only yourself, but her as well. One-Shot.


**I really don't expect this to get any reviews, but I have wanted to do a fanfiction like this for a while. So the song for these words of depression is the song Hello by Evanescence a lot of them recently well if they stop being amazing then I'll stop making fics off of their songs. First second person so *cheesy grin***

Myrnin

You sit with her head over where your heart would be if it beat. Blood covered both of your clothes. You hear the faint wail of the college bell on the other side of town. You refuse to leave her side. You know better than to stay out so early in the evening, but she was here. And you were already too late. You make shushing noises to calm not only yourself, but her as well. She stopped responding almost forty five minutes ago. Clouds cover the sun drenched sky and give you a moment of relief. You don't hear her heart any more. You no longer feel her steady breaths. You feel nothing. You close your eyes not accepting the reality of the situation. How could you be so dumb as to let her leave on her own? It was the most dangerous mission. You were selfish to let her leave on her own. _Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello. _You wail not wanting to hear anything, but can't help but relish in the comfort. You try to exhale all of the negative running through your mind. All of the words saying she isn't coming back. All the words announcing her death. You squeeze tighter feeling both of your bodies now the same temperature. You could have saved her. _No this was meant to happen. It was years in the process. Accept it. _You accept that will no longer be able to live. She was taken from you by the hand of a child. A child that had not known the strength of your love for her. Fire burns in you so fierce for a moment she warms. You keep your eyes on her feeling the water of the slight drizzled cast away your thoughts of leaving her alone. The rain acts as though it is mourning for both of you. For the love, lost by the end of a sharp edge, for the loss of a life, taken for the greater good of selfishness, for the reality, sinking in wrapping both of you in a tight suffocating coil. There are arms around you dragging you away forcibly removing your arms from her now stiff body. Blood soaks you clothes the taunting aroma making you sick. You fight and scream to be let go. The arms hold tight. You kick and scream and watch as her body gets smaller and smaller the farther you get dragged away. You are being shoved into a car. You continue to scream.

"No they are after you. Shut up you have to leave her. She's gone. She's never coming back." The voice scolds and you turn to lash out on them. You see the first signs of fire and the mob rising over the ridge. You bang on the doors and windows to try and save all that is left of yesterday. They speed of in the car leaving behind only, but a voice. You don't cry. You don't even whine. You sit with the face of a broken man barely holding together. You head hits the seat and you stare eyes glazing over vanishing back into the abyss of insanity.

Claire

You cry holding onto him. You know soon you will wake from this dream and you will be in his arms in the place that since that final day has been your home. _Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_. _Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide, don't cry_. You snivel until the tears stop streaming down your face. You hear him wailing and you try to comfort him, but suddenly you know you're not sleeping. You scream,

"Hello I'm still here. All that is left of yesterday. I'm still here!" You try to get warm again as the rain drizzles down you back and making you shiver. You cinch your eyes closed praying that when you open them you will be back where you belong. Your chest is tight. You try to breath, but you can't and you begin to panic. You stop all together knowing that will get you nowhere. You hear him cry out and close his eyes pulling you ever so closer. You rub your head into his chest feeling more than just water dampen your temperature dropping body. You try to hold on to him as he is dragged away screaming and fighting. Everything in slow motion as you watch and feel the unforgiving warmth of the fire reach closer to you. You cry out and scream for him to come back, but he has already left fighting his way out. You try to get up, but you are stiff and broken. You slip into vindictive arms. You scream in hate and disgust at the arms that wrap around your frozen and bloodied body. You try to move again, but a hand reaches down and closes your eyes. To try to fight the black that consumes you, but you can't even fight your own mind. Before you creep into the realms of lunacy you can only hold onto one word. _Revenge._

**Short I know, but was it good? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you hate it in a good way? Tell me please this has been brought to you by Z the only person who has felt the need to bring sadness to people for pleasure**


End file.
